Sage and the Bright Day Carol
Sage and the Bright Day Carol is the 12th episode of Season 18. Summary On the first day of December, it's Sage’s Bright Day and everyone decides to throw a party and sing a carol for her this year. Plot The episode begins on the first day of December and in Sage and Cassie’s dorm room, Sage was awake and excited about the first day of December, because today is her Bright Day! She shakes Cassie, who is in her bed still sleeping, but Cassie doesn't seem to want to wake up as Sage guessed that she must've stayed up all night reading her holo-books. So, with a shrug, Sage puts on her robe to take her sparkle shower and brush her teeth with her toothlight. Then, while Sage was in the bathroom, Cassie wakes up and quietly takes out her Star Zap to call her friends to ask them if Sage's Bright Day party is ready yet. Kwazii says not yet but he and the others are working on it by hanging up the decorations and wrapping up the presents, plus the Bright Day song they were gonna sing soon. Cassie nodded and says that Sage is gonna love her surprise on Wishworld (Earth), and tells everyone to keep up the good work as Kwazii said bye and hung up. Just then, Sage comes out looking all sparkly from her sparkle shower and asked Cassie who she was talking to. With a nervous laugh, Cassie says that she was just talking to Bitty as Sage raised an eyebrow in confusion, but she shrugged it off and left the dorm room for breakfast. After Sage left, Cassie quickly got dressed, took her sparkle shower, brush her teeth with her toothlight, then grabbed her Star Zap, and went to the Wishworld Observation Deck to hop into a shooting star and fly down to Wishworld. When she was near Wishworld's atmosphere, Cassie changed her Starland clothes into some warm and friendly Wishworld clothes and then lands on the snow-covered ground. After folding up her star, Cassie walked to Sofia's secret garden to check and see how her friends are doing. Cassie's eyes widened at the decorations that were hung up and how delicious the food looked. Even the chocolate fountain looked amazing, and so deliciously good that Cassie went to grab a finger full of chocolate and put it in her mouth. She licked her lips and told Amaya and Connor that they did a great job with the chocolate fountain. Sage is going to love everything they've done for her Bright Day. Then, right behind Cassie, Miles and Sofia walked up to her and Miles says thanks and Sofia says to Cassie that it was a good idea to set up Sage's Bright Day party in her secret garden, since it is so secret and special. With her cheeks flushing, Cassie says thanks just as Captain Jake came over to say that he and his crew are still working on the song for Sage, but they need help. Miles decides to help as Captain Jake thanks him and asks him about the lyrics, the rhyme, and the title for the song. After they two boys left to work on the song, Cassie and Sofia went to check on everything around the garden. Meanwhile, back up in Starland in Starling Academy, Sage looked around in the dorm room for Cassie, but she wasn't around. Just then, Sage noticed a big lump under Cassie's blanket and with a smirk, Sage pulled the blanket away from the bed, only to find Bitty the glowfur sleeping in Cassie's bed. Sage asked Bitty if she's seen Cassie, but Bitty only replied with a yawn as she went back to sleep. With another shrug, Sage decides to find Cassie by herself by starting to look for the other Star Darlings. But when she went to look for them, Sage finds that they weren't in their dorm rooms, so Sage decides to call them on her Star Zap, but they don't seem to answer her calls. Something strange was going on, and Sage was going to get to the bottom of it. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magical Music * Sparkle Storm * Clothing Change Song * We Wish You a Happy Bright Day Trivia * The song "We Wish You a Happy Bright Day" resembles to "We Wish You a Merry Christmas." Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 18 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on Sage Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Bright Day episodes Category:Episodes with a character's birthday Category:Episodes that need images